Portable information terminals that assist users have been suggested. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a technique by which a user records an audio message into a first server via a portable telephone, the recorded message is divided into several partial messages, each of the partial messages after the division are converted into a text by outside secretaries, and the texts are stored into a second server, to manage a schedule for the user.
Also, Patent Document 2 discloses a technique by which an audio input unit and a communication unit are provided in a portable information terminal, a voice input from the audio input unit is transmitted to a voice recognition server via the communication unit, and the portable information terminal receives text information generated from the voice at the voice recognition server.